Cuts Deep
by treefox
Summary: This is part of a story I am considering writing that is partially inspired by my story 'Cutting Deep'. Cherry was used to being alone, she always told herself it was better that way. But when she moves and meets Max Thunderman she is not sure what to think. On one hand he's an annoying jerk, on the other hand he seems to care about her wellbeing. Chex. I know the summary sucks.


Hello readers! Since this is only a test I am only posting about half a chapter as that is all I have done at this point. It is also more likely for there to be grammar and spelling mistakes since I'm not going to invest a ton of time into this until I know if I'm continuing.

This is an AU story that is about Cherry moving to a new school and meeting Max. In this story Phoebe and Cherry have never met and Phoebe does not go to school with Cherry and Max, though she does exist. Cherry is going to be OOC in this story she will be a victim of bullying among other thing that have drastically changed her personality. This story is some what inspired by my story cutting deep so later on there will be self harm. This story may also include: child abuse, depression, alcoholism, and thoughts of suicide or attempted suicide.

I feel the need to say there will not be any rape in this story. I say this because I feel like rape is an overused drama source in a lot of self harm fanfics. To be clear I know rape is a real problem, I'm just saying it is overused and misused in fanfics.

One last thing, if you are interested in me continuing please leave a review telling me so, also feel free to tell me any fanfic cliches you want me try and avoid.

Disclaimer I do not own the Thundermans

Cherry slammed her locker door so hard that even she jumped a little. 'Don't be so stupid' she thought to her self darkly. It was the beginning of the school day and it was Monday, so Cherry was understandably disgruntled. She had spent her weekend curled up on her couch with her cat Ken, and was now disappointed she had to rejoin the human filled world. "Why can't people be as cuddly as cats?" She muttered under her breath. "Don't be stupid." At first Cherry thought she had spoken, but soon realized that it had been somebody standing behind her.

Cherry whirled around and found herself staring at a boy about her age. The boy was leaning agents a locker not even looking at her. "Excuse me!?" She half asked half yelled. The boy looked over at her, clearly annoyed. "I wasn't talking to you blondie!" It was then she noticed the phone he was holding. She felt like an absolute idiot. Muttering an apology under her breath Cherry started to march down the hallway determined to find her classroom.

It was Cherry's first day at her new school and she was determined not make a fool of herself again. She had been h appy at her old school, sure some people bullied her, but things could have worse. But that had all changed.

When she did reach her classroom she was relieved to find she was not the last one there. "Oh you must be our new student!" Cherry jumped, then noticed who had spoken. It was the teacher, she was an average looking middle aged women with brown hair. "Ah yea! I mean yup that's my name! Oh wait... What I meant to say was yes I am the new student..." Her little outburst had attracted the attention of the whole class, she could hear them whispering about her and laughing. At that moment Cherry wanted nothing more then to go home and cry.

"Yo Miss Evens! You're favorite student is finally here!" Cherry let out a sigh of relief. Now they weren't paying attention to her anymore. She turned her head half expecting to see an angel, but what she saw was disappointing to say the least. It was the boy she had yelled at earlier that morning. "Max Thunderman! What have I told you about disruptive behavior?" The boy, Max, shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know don't care. What are you gonna do about it? Put me in detention? Suspended me? Maybe even expell me?"

"You know what Max I think I have an even better idea," she said turning to Cherry. "Your name is Cherry right?" Cherry nodded her head, surprised the woman had bothered to find out in advance. "Well Cherry may I see you schedule?" Again she nodded, handing over the paper she had been carrying in her pocket. A smile spread across the older woman's face. "Just as I was hoping, a perfect match." The blond girl was starting to worry. "What are talking about Miss?" She asked confused. "Max will be responsible for showing you around the school to day and making sure you get to your classes on time. Max you can start by showing her to the empty seat next yours."


End file.
